


Despite Everything

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fanart, erotic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: The drawing to the scene in "Run From The Light" where L'Rell and Katrina finally give in to their desire for each other.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/L'Rell
Kudos: 7





	Despite Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run From The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000325) by [TallysGreatestFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan). 



**Author's Note:**

> Really like how this turned out. This was my first wlw fanart.


End file.
